


Earthrise

by lferion



Category: Doctor Who, Highlander: The Series, Space Exploration RPF
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Gift Giving, Immortals in Space, Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Rebecca is given something unexpected





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana, Morgynleri & Icka for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/454501.html) on Fan Flashworks for the challenge 'Gift.' I had recently participated in the ['Reboot the Suit'](https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/smithsonian/reboot-the-suit-bring-back-neil-armstrongs-spacesu) kickstarter, and one of the mininano pictures in November was of the Earth rising over the horizon of the Moon.

* * *

Once, during a time when Methos had been working for some space agency or other, he had shown up on Rebecca's doorstep with two spacesuits. (How he obtained them Rebecca very carefully Did Not Ask. She might have suspected Amanda's involvement, but it seemed unlikely in this case, and not particularly relevant either.) Intrigued, Rebecca had followed him out to the extremely unlikely vehicle he had parked in one of her out-buildings (an old-style British police box? Really? Or was it a Corinthian column? Never mind. "Borrowed from a friend" was all Methos would say on the subject.) 

But even that oddity vanished from importance when Methos told her of their destination. The Moon, to watch the Earth rise. It was a gift, that unlooked for, undreamed of moment of wonder, and one she never forgot.

* * *


End file.
